There are various techniques known in the art for providing a multi-scale mechanism for enabling continuously related measurements in, for example, an inch scale and a metric scale, in a micrometer designed to measure distance, or a foot pound scale and a Newton meter scale in a torque wrench designed to enable a predetermined amount of torque to be manually applied to a component, e.g., a fastener. One technique involves equipping a torque wrench with a first scale having two sets of coarse scale divisions for indicating a coarse range of torque magnitude in both foot pounds and Newton meters, and a second scale that works in combination with the first scale to indicate a fine scale range of values for one of the systems of units on the first scale, i.e., to provide an indication of a fine adjustment of the torque wrench in either foot pounds or Newton meters. No known prior art multi-scale mechanism enables the simultaneous viewing of both a coarse scale having coarse scale divisions in two different systems of units and separate second and third scales that provide continuously related respective fine adjustments in both systems of units.